


The End and New Begining of Charoix

by CroixTheCasanova



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Angst, But ends good, F/F, Lots of that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 06:01:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13265214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CroixTheCasanova/pseuds/CroixTheCasanova
Summary: It was known what would happen to the witches which had a deep bond with Yggdrasil. But as a saying goes, if it's sad it's still not the end. Rated M for some swearing





	The End and New Begining of Charoix

**Author's Note:**

> I had my account at Fanfic but decided to post my stories here too! I hope everyone enjoys this angst story.

"C'mon Char, only a bit and we arrive there!" said Croix excited, running to their chairs, placed on the hill before them.

Tonight there was said to be a meteor shower, and knowing how much her girlfriend liked to see the sky and anything related to it, she immediately decided to find a good spot and take Chariot there.

The red haired witch panted as she walked beside Croix, holding her chest until her breath calmed down. Looking up, she saw Croix looking at her concerned.

"Are you okay?" she asked with a small voice, taking Chariot's hand and standing before her.

Green eyes scanned her, and she noted how Chariot's eyes were kinda dull and how her breathing was irregular. Both signs which didn't calm Croix at all.

"I am fine chérie. Nothing bad"

The reply wasn't convincing at all but Croix still nodded her head, knowing she wouldn't get a real answer soon.

But her eyes widened and she yelped when she felt Chariot leaning fully on her, holding on her poncho weakly.

"Chariot?!"

But all she got was Chariot fainting, and she immediately took her on her arms, stars show completely forgotten as she ran towards their brooms.

\------

"How is she?"

The doctor sighed as he closed the door of the bedroom, Chariot resting there. Turning at Croix, who now was looking at him anxious he bit his lip and nodded his head, Croix shaking hers as her eyes started tearing up.

"No, no no. Please no, don't tell me" but as much as she wanted to hear the doctor say that Chariot was good, Chariot was fine as always-

"I'm sorry Miss Meridies. But Miss du Nord-" he couldn't even finish his sentence as Croix slammed him against the wall, green eyes with tears but with a dangerous look on them.

"Don't you even dare finish that sentence. Chariot will be alright you hear me? SHE WILL BE ALRIGHT!"

But no matter how much she screamed that, it wouldn't change the final truth.

\-------

Days passed. And with each day passing Chariot became even more weaker.

Croix sighed loudly as she stared outside the window, Chariot asleep on the bed after the medicine she drank.

Looking at the cloudy sky, her hands played with her ring, Chariot having hers as a necklace seeing that her fingers were too thin now to hold the ring.

"Why you Chariot? Why you and now?" she muttered tiredly as her forehead leaned on the cold window.

She had known about this. Both of them knew what happened to the witches which had a deep connection with Yggdrasil.

The same had happened to Woodard and all of the Nine Olde Witches or even to other strong witches.

They would turn in a tree. A strong tree which would hold their spirit for all eternity.

But why so soon? Chariot was supposed to live a long and good life. She was supposed to go and see all kind of different places with Croix. She was supposed to smile more, enjoy life more.

Not... not this. Not to die so young. Weren't witches supposed to die old? Weren't they supposed to live for a century and more?

It was no use crying over it. The best thing Croix could do was find a way to save Chariot, to make sure she lived more. But how?

How could she go against magic? She tried it once and it didn't go good. But what about now?

In the end, she sighed as she got up, kissing Chariot's head before taking her broom and leaving towards the only person she knew that could help her.

\---------

"Croix, there has been a long time without seeing you" said Woodward, looking down at the witch before her.

Croix frowned at her and stared at the way older witch, the hate she had towards her never having disappeared.

"I need your help for once in my life" said Croix and she saw a small hint of curiosity on her old mentor's eyes.

"With what shall I help and guide your way?"

"Leave the all polite and wise talking with me. I don't care for you or much for it. But you are the only one who can help me with Chariot"

Woodward studied her for a moment, green eyes tired and shoulder slumped, as if she had the world on her shoulder and couldn't hold it anymore.

"I must say that I know about Chariot's condition. A condition all great and powerful witches have passed" Her calmness on the matter made Croix grit her teeth.

How dare she take this matter so calmly?!

"CHARIOT IS GONNA DIE AND TURN INTO A DAMNED TREE! HOW DARE YOU TREAT THIS SO CALMLY?! WASN'T CHARIOT SUPPOSED TO BE YOUR FAVOURITE STUDENT? WHY DID YOU NEVER CARE FOR BOTH OF US?"

Woodward wasn't even surprised by the outburst, green eyes looking at her almost indifferently, but Croix could feel the pity in them.

And she didn't need that. She didn't need this damned witch's pity. She needed a cure, she needed a solution, she needed something, anything.

"I just want Chariot to live" She cried out as she fell on her knees, one hand going on her face to stop the tears while the other one punched the ground weakly.

The spirit stared at the fallen witch and shook her head, Croix feeling the wind embracing her, as to calm her down.

"I understand your pain. But there are some things in life no one can go against. You will always loose if you try to fight against destiny Croix"

The words of her mentor didn't anger nor sadden Croix. She felt... empty. She couldn't even feel the blood on her fist or how her wrists had started bleeding again.

She slowly got up, using her broom as a support as she leaned on it. Looking at Woodward, she shook her head and turned around.

"I never listened to you so I will not listen now. I'll manage to keep Chariot alive. Somehow but I will"

Those were the last words she said before she flew away, Woodward looking at her leaving before she also disappeared in a whoosh of leaves.

\------

"Where were you?"

That was the first thing Croix heard when she entered their home. Turning around after locking the door, she saw Chariot, dull red eyes looking at her while her red hair now had lost it's redness and now was just a dull red too.

Croix's heart clenched at how she evident the signs were that she would-

"Chérie? Croix? Are you okay?"

She shook her head to return her attention at Chariot, smiling lightly as she gave her girlfriend a soft kiss, humming softly with from the taste of her lips.

"Sorry Char I was thinking for something. How are you?"

Both witches continued towards their room, Chariot rarely eating anything beside healthy soups and her medicine while Croix had fallen on her old noodles diet.

Laying together, Croix sucked a breath when she felt Chariot coming on her arms, her body so thin that it made the older woman shake her head to get rid of the tears.

"Why are you so troubled? Is anything wrong?"

Everything was wrong. Croix had managed to be with Chariot. She had so many stuff to see with Chariot. They had a life to experience. How could they now? Croix's life was Chariot. Without her Croix was like a boat in the middle of the ocean without no one to guide it. What would she do? What if she didn't manage to save Chariot in time and she-

"Shhh why are you crying?" her eyes widened as she felt tears on her cheeks and saw Chariot looking at her concerned.

Croix shook her head and smiled lightly, tilting her head to kiss Chariot fully and to distract her from the question.

"Just wondering why I was so lucky to have you" the reply made Chariot blush pink as she kissed Croix again, both forgetting for a moment about all bad things that followed them.

Breathless, Chariot cuddled closer to Croix, the purple haired woman's arms wrapping around her, one on her waist while the other ran on her red hair.

"Are you getting sleepy?" her murmur made Chariot nod her head, snuggling closer to hear Croix's heartbeat.

"Je t'aime Croix" she murmured softly, getting a soft kiss on the head by her girlfriend.

But before she fell asleep, Croix's eyes widened when she heard her small murmur.

"I will miss you so much"

That was what did the snap. Tears rolled from her green eyes as she buried her face on red hair, trying with all her might to remember that scent, to remember how soft it was and how she could feel Chariot breathing on her.

She didn't want to accept it. Croix just wanted to think of holidays or where or what they would do and not think scared that maybe one day she would go home and not find Chariot there anymore for her.

Her vision blurred as she tried to keep silent, hugging Chariot even more closer to herself.

"My babe. My beautiful French love. My Chariot" she murmured softly in a panicked voice, the fear that Chariot might disappear on her arms making her scared to the core.

"I love you. I love you please don't leave me. I beg you-please don't separate me from you. Please"

And before she could even feel it, a pair of arms wrapped weakly around her and hugged her closer, her sobs becoming loud as she hugged Chariot close.

"Please don't leave me. I can't live without you. I love you"

In the end, she didn't remember how she fell asleep, but she could idly remember Chariot kissing her and taking her on her own arms.

\---------

"Can we go stargazing?"

Croix raised her eyes from her tablet and looked at Chariot, the red haired looking TV with a bored expression. She had that face a lot these days, having been stopped to perform magic or anything tiring.

Like that would stop her from-

Croix shook her head to stop the thought. She was a coward. Croix was a coward that she couldn't even think about it. And she never would. She would find something to make Chariot live and then they could love each other forever.

"Stargazing? Of course babe. The stars should be beautiful tonight"

Excited that her girlfriend was asking her about something, Croix got up and looked out of the window, smiling when she saw the starry sky without any cloud, all of them away from the sky and Croix was sure they wouldn't come to them.

Chariot smiled sadly at her girlfriend, not wanting to tell her the real reason at why she wanted to see the stars tonight. It was better to leave Croix happy at that night.

"Let's move shall we?"

The red head nodded her head and got up slowly, leaning against Croix as they walked outside on their garden. Flowers swayed gently with the wind and Chariot giggled as Croix took one and out it behind her ear gently, kissing her softly before they started walking again.

The chairs were already opened, left there by Croix so Chariot could go out anytime if she wanted. But lately they were only used by herself, when she was too deep in thoughts or thinking for a solution.

But she didn't need to think for that now. She and Chariot were going to enjoy this night and enjoy each other and be happy. Just for one damned night maybe they could magically forget about all their problems.

"The stars look beautiful tonight don't they?" asked Chariot softly, Croix turning at her girlfriend with a small smile.

"I have one beside me, why would I need the sky?"

Her cheesy comment made Chariot blush and lean over to kiss her, both of them sharing a kiss and then continued to look at the sky again.

"Hey chérie" Green eyes turned at her curious, waiting for Chariot to continue.

Chariot didn't turn at her, and Croix felt a bad tingle on her chest as she looked at her girlfriend. She looked calm in a eerie way. As if she knew something that Croix wasn't even able to know.

"Do you remember? The tale about the star and the traveller?"

Her eyes widened as she moved to sit on the chair so she was facing Chariot.

"I never told you how it ended right? Do you wanna hear it fully now?"

No she didn't want to hear it. She didn't want to accept it and hear it. Not now not never.

"Okay then" she was sure even Chariot heard her gulp as the red head coughed weakly and started speaking.

"There was once said that there existed a star so shiny and full of magic and dreams that it made every other star envy her. Having no one to support her, the small star was slowly loosing her light and dream"

Croix didn't want to hear it. She didn't want to hear it at all. But Chariot wanted her to hear it. And she could never say no to her.

"But one day, came a traveller who was always alone and wanted to see all of the world. The traveller saw the star and loved it's light so much that decided to use it as her light to guide her through her travelling"

Just like them. Croix loved how different and how Chariot shone. That was one of the reasons why Croix felt attracted to her. Chariot made everything seem better, brighter.

"The star and the traveller had many adventures together. They passed difficulties and storms but nothing could ever separate them"

Storms. She and Chariot had passed a lot of those. The Shiny Rod, Croix's jealousy, both of them falling apart, Croix's plan to return magic.

But in the end, they had managed to come back together. Like always they had managed to come back together.

"In their adventures, they met a great star which called herself Sun. She decided to give the star even more light, so she could shine ever more and the traveller was amazed by how much she shone"

She couldn't handle it. She was too weak. She couldn't hear the tale till it ended. She couldn't. No. No no no.

"But sadly, the light she gave also took most of her energies. The connection she had with Sun's light was slowly-"

"NO"

Chariot saw shocked as Croix screamed, tears dripping down her cheeks and on her hands. The younger witch raised her hand and Croix felt as she wiped her tears away, her own moving to hold her there.

"Please no. Please no. Not now please... I need more time... I can't do this without you" her cries made Chariot tear up as Croix moved to sit beside her, moving her hand so she was holding it against her heart.

"Chérie, you can't decide these things. None of us can" her voice was barely a whisper and Croix could finally connect the dots.

Her being calm. The star gazing. The day.

"Please no, please. I beg you don't leave me. No no no" her voice came panicked as she started kissing her, both of their tears turning the kiss salty as clouds starting forming on the sky.

Chariot cried as she let Croix kiss her face, head, hands, everything. Her own hand was on her hair, feeling the softness, while the other felt her hazard heartbeat.

Taking Croix's face on her hands, she cried silently and gave out a weak smile.

"We both know this is the end of my journey Croix. None of us can change that"

The first droplets of the rain hit Croix as she sobbed out, her arms going around Chariot's body and her head on her hair stuffing her face there.

"I can't live without you. Please Char don't abandon me. Not me. Please. You are my sun, you are my star. Don't leave me" she cried out, shaking even more as she felt how the body was becoming lighter.

Turning to face her, the redhead had a bittersweet smile on, her hands touching Croix's face. A moment of silence passed, as if both lovers were trying so hard to remember each other, to burn their faces on their memory so they would never forget.

"Promise me you will continue to live. Just cause this is my end doesn't mean I shall take you with me. Please promise me this chérie"

The Italian witch shook her head, still crying as she felt herself becoming drenched by the rain, while Chariot wasn't even touched by the rain.

A white light started to embrace her and Croix panicked, kissing her love hard and shaking her head.

"I love you. I love you. Please don't go" she begged, but as the light was becoming brighter, she felt herself becoming even more desperate.

"I love you Croix. I will always live on your heart. So please continue on, with me on you"

"Ti amo Chariot" whispered Croix brokenly against her lips, leaning their foreheads together. Chariot looked at her and red eyes looked deep into green ones.

"Je t'aime Croix. Goodbye my love" and then, the light embraced her fully, and Croix saw paralysed as her wife smiled at her sadly, before closing her eyes and disappearing.

The rain continued to pour down on the lonely witch as she fell back on the ground, her knees coming to her chest as she hugged them.

But she didn't have energy to even sit like that, arms and legs falling helplessly on the ground.

"CHARIOT"

And like with magic, even the rain started falling harder from her scream, but it couldn't hide her hard body-wrenching sobs as she screamed her lover's name out.

\---------

"-and her memory shall last forever in our hearts. May we have a bit of silence in her honour"

Diana wiped her tears as she ended her speech, wearing all black as Akko stood beside her, the brunette crying loudly as she walked away, not being able to stand the emotions.

Meanwhile, Croix stayed on a corner, her green eyes now being more grey from their dullness. She looked at everyone, all crying and looking at her picture.

Chariot looked so beautiful there. So pure and smiling. Just how it should have been. She should have lived not-

Not died.

Everyone turned their heads as they heard the doors of the room close loudly, Croix running away sobbing.

\--------

"Croix-sensei, you have to..." Akko couldn't even finish her sentence as tears came from her eyes, the shovel on her hand.

The older witch looked at her blankly and took the shovel silently, dumping two full shovels of soil before giving it to Akko again.

The ceremony ended and all slowly left, Diana and Akko staying beside Croix.

"Croix-sensei come with us now" said Diana softly, her hand going to the witch's arm. But she only shook her head silently, making the girls share a look before walking away, Akko kissing her cheek softly and Diana whispering 'Be strong. She would want that too'

She looked at the grave stone, and what was written there.

Chariot du Nord

A star which shall always shine in our hearts

"Eh, guess I couldn't help you this once right?" said Croix falling on her knees as she looked at the stone, like Chariot would miraculously appear before her.

"I always thought and hoped that if we didn't talk about it, if I hoped and searched, you wouldn't die. That we would live together longer"

She saw as the soil darkened in some spots, and she felt her tears rolling down.

"But guess I can't really love you like this. I can't give you everything mine when you are buried ten feet under me"

Her hands tightened on the soil as if she could manage to get Chariot from there by some unknown forces.

"I still... I still can't believe it. I still think you will appear and smile at me and hug me and say that this was just a bad dream. I so want that"

Her cries stopped her from talking as she gripped the soil even more tighter, head lowered from crying.

"This isn't fair. This isn't fair Chariot. Why did you have to die? Why couldn't I help you? Why did you abandon me here?"

Croix sobbed out as she crawled at the stone, touching it with shaking hands. She couldn't have died. She didn't have to die. Why did she leave her?

"WHY DID YOU DIE BEFORE ME?! I WAS THE ONE WHO SHOULD HAVE DIED"

Her scream made Diana and Akko turn around from where they were leaving, the brunette walking towards her teacher as Diana gulped, walking behind her.

Akko went beside Croix, going on her knees beside her. The older witch turned at her, and Akko felt a shudder pass through her body as she saw how lifeless her eyes looked.

Croix cried out and fell on Akko's embrace, the younger girl hugging her teacher close as both cried, Akko for the lost of her mentor and mother figure and Croix for losing her soulmate.

"Why did she die?... Why didn't I die?... I can't do this without her"

Before Croix could even feel it, she fainted, Diana above both of them with her wand on Croix's head.

Putting her arms around them, Akko and Diana raised their teacher and continued to walk away, the Narcissi flowers swaying beside the Forget me Not's.

\--------

"Urgh" groaned Croix as she opened her eyes slowly, sitting up and seeing she was on her own room. Tears appeared on her eyes as her hand felt the other side of the bed.

Soft. Cold. Empty

Without even thinking it, her hands took the pillow there, taking it on her embrace and lap. The sweet smell flooded her brain and senses as she hugged the pillow close to her face.

"Mmm Char" she murmured softly, trying the feel the scent more, to use her imagination more and think she was there, hugging her and kissing her.

But she wasn't. She wasn't and it was stupid to hope on these moments. Chariot could never be with her anymore. She couldn't and it was all Croix's fault who couldn't do any-

The pillow was thrown to the other side of the room with bitterness as Croix got up to go towards the kitchen.

She looked around, and saw how... destroyed the house looked.

The pictures were shattered on the ground, their protective glass having been broken by Croix herself as she destroyed everything her hand would get at the time when she came back there.

The dust was becoming bad and there was no one to wipe them. The couch was unused and no one would ever sit there cuddling with Croix again.

Everything was so empty. It was like Chariot had taken the life out of everything.

"That's true in a way. She was the life of this house" came the whisper from Croix as she went to open the fridge.

Her eyes widened as she saw how high the ice cream was. And a chill passed through her as she remembered why.

\-------

Chariot pouted as she opened the fridge, her nose red as she hugged the blanket around her even closer.

"Chérieeeee. Why is the ice cream so far away?"

The question made Croix walk at her, purple hair a mess as she yaymed. Smiling softly, she walked behind her girlfriend and hugged her close, the French witch smiling happily on the embrace.

"Since a cute and sick girl like you shouldn't eat it but be in bed" murmured Croix lovingly, laying kisses on the red head's hair.

Chariot giggled as she turned around, her arms blocked between their bodies as Croix hugged her, nuzzling Chariot's neck like a cat.

"I want some though" she whispered back, grinning when she heard Croix sigh.

The older girl raised her arm and reached the ice cream, putting it down before Chariot. She smiled widely and kissed her girlfriend's cheek.

"I love you" Chariot turned around and smiled at Croix, a full happy smile which Croix would never be able to forget.

"I love you too Croix"

\--------

Croix gulped as she closed the fridge again, her emotions starting to pile up moment after moment.

Moving to the cups holder, she reached for a glass and her hand shook as she took the bear mug, it's plastic face smiling at her.

\--------

"A bear mug? That's original" said Croix smirking. Chariot pouted and opened the small box, taking out the red and brown bear mug.

"As original as your noodles" and the younger witch felt pride when she saw Croix putting a hand on her chest, looking at her shocked.

"But it is cute, don't you say? Akko was very nice to give it to me as a birthday gift"

Croix smiled as she saw the happiness on Chariot's eyes, her hand touching the mug gently. Then, she turned at her, red eyes softening.

"Do you want some tea or coffee?" and Croix could just nod her head and help Chariot prepare the things she needed.

\--------

The first tears came and rolled on the mug, her hand shaking so much that Croix yelled out in frustration, slamming the mug on the wall.

The sound of shattering made her cry even harder, taking two of the ceramic pieces on her hand. Blood came from her hand as the material pierced her skin, until she let it fall on the ground, the blood reddening even the other shatters.

"I can't do this" her whisper was barely one as she walked out of the kitchen, falling on her knees beside a picture which was on the ground.

\----------

A smiling Chariot walked beside Croix, both of them looking at Diana and Akko who were staring amazed at the night sky.

"Those two are so cute. I am glad they finally are together and married"

Croix nodded her head and saw as Akko whispered something on Diana's ear, blue eyes interested as she heard what her wife was saying.

Then, both of them walked at the older pair, Akko smiling mischievously and they saw as Diana took out a camera.

"Do you want us to take you a pic?"

Croix smirked as she saw Chariot smiling nervously and getting ready to say no, but she quickly wrapped an arm around her waist, bringing the red head close as she lowered her head to kiss her cheek.

The snap of the camera made her retreat as Croix walked at Diana, nodding her head as she looked at the picture.

Beside her, Chariot smiled softly as she saw the moment the pic had captured. She was flushed pink while Croix had her eyes closed, lips connecting with her cheek.

"I can't wait to put this at home" said Chariot and Croix nodded her head smiling, both of them walking to the next attraction hand in hand.

\----------

"Home huh? HOME?! WHAT KIND OF HOME IS THIS?!"

Her yells became one with her sobs, bloody hands reddening the picture as she got up, slamming the glass ornament on the ground and seeing how her feet got scratched by the glass.

Walking away, Croix made her way towards her small laboratory, where she usually did her small creations and research, mostly when Chariot didn't want to see her away or when she was too lazy to go in her big one.

Falling into her chair, she wiped her tears miserably and her hand went to take one of the drawings of a project she had left in the middle.

Working was what she always did when her emotions were off bay and she couldn't talk or face anyone. And right now, she couldn't do both.

Opening the large piece of paper, she took a pen and tried to start to write something, *anything*

Something which proved to be idiotic and useless, since the only thing she did was hold the pen and stare at the blank paper.

Even when she tried hard to just write something, all she did was nothing.

Nothing. That was what she always managed to achieve.

Nothing on magic.

Nothing on helping magic become great again.

Nothing on helping Chariot.

Nothing... Nothing on keeping Chariot alive.

Fresh tears rolled on her cheeks again and Croix shook her head angrily, throwing the paper where her unfinished projects were and opening a new paper.

Green eyes widened as she felt something there and her hand took it before her.

A recorder. A black and red recorder and her tears didn't stop this time as she weakly pressed the Start button, knowing the only reason why the small machine was there.

"Hi there chérie"

A sob escaped her as she took her headphones and put them on the recorder and at her ears.

"Guess if you have found this I'm not on this world anymore. I am so sorry you have to hear this but it's the only way I could tell you all the things I wanted to"

Her voice was weak and a cough escaped her as she talked. Croix could imagine her on those moments as she recorded herself.

She could see the red head sitting on the couch, recorder on hand as she tried to make sense on how to use it and then smiling when she understood how to turn it on and off. Then, then she imagined Chariot frown, red eyes tearing up but then she would shake her head just like Croix and would put the recorder on so she could record all this.

"My end was known Croix. We both knew that the moon accident back on my days made me use a lot of the Rod's power. That made my connection stronger with Yggdrasil. And sadly my end closer"

She knew that. She always knew that. Why did she had to hear it? Why did she have to hear her mistake had made Chariot feel so bad and pressured that she had to do the magic to the moon?

Why was everything bad that happened to Chariot related to her?

"I know you are blaming yourself right now but don't. It wasn't your fault or mine that this happened. So please, never blame yourself about my end"

How could she be so good even when she knew she was going to die?

Croix felt her grip on the table leave scratch marks on it from her nails. She didn't deserve this. Chariot was the only person who didn't deserve to die.

"Now let me say all I wanted to say. Chérie, I will always love you. Yes I might be dead right now and I will transform in a tree, but my love for you doesn't know an end. I'm sure that one day we will be able to be together again"

Of course they would. But Croix would make sure to not stay close with Chariot, only so she could keep her safe from everything bad she could get from Croix.

"But until then, please keep on going. Don't be in pain and just put yourself down. Keep going on. Live your life, get to know new people, keep inventing. Do all the things you would do if I was there"

How though? Chariot was her light. Chariot was her shiny star, the one which guided her. How could a traveler travel without it's only guide?

"Don't think that I have died Croix. After all, death isn't the end of life but a new chapter of it. Think of this as the end of my chapter in earth. But never as yours. So please, grant my only wish and continue to live and enjoy your life"

Tears fell on the recorder as Croix continued to shake her head miserably. She couldn't do that. How could she move from Chariot?

How could she even live without her?

"Now, I think this should come to an end, since both of us can't endure any more of this. I hope you follow all I said chérie. Or I'll make sure to hit you with my leaves when you visit me"

The joke was followed with a small sad chuckle and Croix let herself chuckle a bit between her sobs.

"Oh! I also forgot to tell you about something. I know that you never check my drawers, so I left something there for you. I hope you enjoy it"

Green eyes widened and she got up quickly, recorder on her hand as she ran towards their room.

Slamming the door open, she fell on her knees before Chariot's drawers.

"You might be confused right now and ran towards our room immediately after you heard that, so I will help you. On the left of the second drawer there is a purple shirt. The present is under it"

Her hand went there and she took the shirt out, a gasp coming from her mouth as she took the box from there.

It was a shoe box, but she could feel that it was filled with other stuff. Opening it, she froze as she looked at it.

"I suppose you have opened it if you have found it. I hope you enjoy what I have put there for you"

A cough and then Croix heard Chariot move and it silenced again.

"You are coming home now, so I need to cut this here. Always remember that I love you Croix. My love will always live in your heart"

A smooch sound came and Croix looked at the recorder weirdly.

"That was weird but we always kiss after a serious conversation. Goodbye my soulmate. Always in your heart, Chariot du Nord"

Croix stared silently at the recorder, taking it on her hand as she took her headphones off, before she put it down on the table.

Then, like someone had flipped a switch inside her, she screamed out loud, slamming her fist on the ground and screaming even more when she felt the pain, blood coming from it.

Her screams stopped only when she felt something on her shoulder. Croix saw shocked as Alcor sat beside her, the bird looking at the witch with an odd look.

The bird hadn't been home ever since Chariot died and Croix hadn't cared much at the time. But now the bird felt... comforting in a way. He was the only thing she had left from Chariot and who could actually respond.

He cawed once, twice and green eyes widened as she looked at the box.

"There is... Something for me there?" she asked and Alcor nodded his head, staring at her.

Slowly, she opened it again, her eyes tearing up again as she looked inside it.

A purple and red quill. Croix had brought that for Chariot on the younger girl's second year when she had her important exams as some kind of good luck charm.

A bear bracelet. She remembered buying that for Chariot while the red head performed on her shows, and she could still remember the innocent grin she gave to the older girl when she saw it.

Their first train tickets for their holidays in France.

A pic of them on her days as Shiny Chariot. The red head was smiling and Croix had a small smile on her lips, arm around Chariot's waist.

Another pic of them kissing when Croix had come back with the cure, Akko giving it to her after she had taken it.

And then...

Shaking hands took the flowers bracelet and the picture, looking at it with fondly.

"Pink carnations, daises, ivy and heliotrope"

Her bloody fingers touched the flowers, the magic done at them not letting the blood stain none. Then, Croix saw the pic and her heart clenched.

Chariot had her arms wrapped around her neck, Croix having put her own around Chariot's waist as they danced, both of them looking at each other so fondly Croix felt like killing herself for ruining that innocence of their relationship with her jealousy.

But now... now they couldn't have that anymore. How could they dance again like that? How could Croix give her flowers anymore?

"How can you tell me to move on and then show me this?"

Her fist clenched as she put everything on the box again, slowly as if trying to hold herself together by putting something in place.

But it did less than nothing to make her better, only numbing her whole mind and body like a robot as she put the box together with the recorder on top of the drawers and then got up.

Then, Croix turned around and looked over at the bed, walking around it and falling on the ground beside where she had thrown her pillow.

Taking it on her arms again, she hugged it close and nuzzled her face there, knees raising to bring it even closer.

"Char, you are here aren't you? Your spirit is here right? RIGHT?!"

She didn't even have power to scream anymore, her yell making her cough loudly and Croix hugged the pillow again, smiling as she felt the scent and the warmness.

Maybe there wasn't warmness at all but only her tears making it seem warm, and maybe there wasn't even a scent there.

But for her own sake, Croix tried to imagine both. She tried to imagine hugging Chariot, her ear against her chest to hear her heartbeat and the red head's fingers on her hair.

Croix then sighed loudly, and from the drain of energies together with her imagination, she fell in a dreamless sleep.

\-------

When Diana had come the next day, she had found the door opened.

Walking inside, blue eyes had widened as she took in the destroyed state of the house.

Concerned, she had called Croix's name and when she received no reply, she ran at her room.

The view there was even more heart-breaking, and she could never forget it, the memory burned in her mind.

Croix was on the ground, wrists with dried blood as she hugged a pillow close, the recorder on as her headphones had slipped on her neck.

\--------

It took a month for Croix to be able to leave the house.

It took two to go at Chariot's grave.

And it took three to actually face anyone.

\----------

Akko knocked on the door, brown eyes red and tired as she looked around.

The garden was very dead by now, the only flowers still bloomimg being the heliotropes and forget-me-not, flowers which were taken to Chariot's grave every week.

The door opened and she came face to face with her old proffesor.

"Croix-sensei! Hello!" Croix looked at her and showed her a small smile, moving so Akko could enter inside.

"Hi Akko" she replied, walking towards the kitchen and getting her noodles cup again, moving to sit on the couch again as Akko looked at her sadly.

The older witch turned to look at her and both stared at each other for a moment, before Croix sighed and threw the cup on the trash can beside her, Akko choosing to stand before her.

"Are you gonna start giving me life lessons too? I thought Diana was going to be the last one"

Her annoyed tone made Akko frown as she sighed loudly.

"Sensei, this isn't good for you. And we will continue coming to talk to you until-"

"Until what? Until I forget Chariot? Well if that is then you can come meet me in my graveyard, cause it's not gonna happen anytime soon" said Croix, green eyes glaring into red ones.

"You have to move on! Chariot-sensei wanted the same and we all want you to live and not kill yourself here!"

She growled angrily as she got up, moving before Akko and standing tall before her.

"Don't tell me what to do. Chariot was my life. She was my star and if you expect me to move on like this then you are stupid. Would you move on from Diana if this happened to you?"

The question froze Akko, her eyes widening as Croix stared at her for a moment, before she backed away, turning her head towards the door.

"Leave. I don't want to fight anyone now" the cold tone gave Akko a shudder, the student putting a hand on her shoulder.

"I miss her too you know? You aren't the only one suffering. She was like a mother for me and Diana. She gave both of us a dream and I am here today since she was always there for me"

Those words touched something in Croix's heart, making her raise her head and see Akko crying silently.

Both of them walked towards the door, the Italian witch opening it as Akko stopped just before leaving, turning around to face her.

"But she wanted us to live. She knew we would be sad, but she wanted us to move on. No one deserves to be like this sensei. We are here for you"

Green eyes stared into red ones and Croix shook her head.

"You may be but she isn't"

With that said, the door was closed, Akko putting a hand on her eyes to wipe her tears away. Then, she turned away, taking her broom and looking at the house for the last time, before flying away.

\--------

"Hi there Char"

The wind messed with her hair as she stood alone before Chariot's grave.

Fresh flowers were on the ground in front of it, and Croix knew either Diana or Akko had been there before her. The girls were the only ones beside her who came regularly here, and Croix felt another pang when she realised that she wasn't the only one in pain.

Putting the flowers down, she lowered herself to the ground, sitting cross-legged before the stone.

"Are you...are you still down here? Your tree isn't created yet, so I suppose that you are"

Silence followed her words and Croix felt kinda stupid for trying to talk to a grave.

"This is such a good hill, I'm sure you will love the view"

Sighing, she looked at her trusty Roomba beside her, a book on top of it. The machine flew beside her and she took the book on her hands

"I... I found something from our old student years. Looks like you had hid this somewhere. I also had hid a notebook talking about you. Diana is the headmistress now and a girl had found both and given them to her. She gave them to me yesterday, so I decided to show them to you too"

She looked at the pages, years of being in a box had made them brown and she couldn't read what she had written on some pages. While her notebook was written like a book, Chariot's had lots of doodles and the words weren't readable on some places, both from the time and from how they were written.

"Here, hear this out, it's very funny" said Croix, giving a small sad chuckle as she read it again.

"Today me and Chariot decided to go on a fair. It wasn't my first time in one, and I had more important stuff to do such as study for the upcoming exams, but I couldn't tell her no. These days it's very hard to. When we went to town she made some small kids laugh and then confessed she wanted us to go to the dance next week. I wanted to say no, but yet again I said yes and something warm was on my chest when she smiled and hugged me. I need to research more about this weird emotion"

Croix shook her head at her obliviousness on her younger days, touching the paper lightly.

"We were so young and oblivious. And stupid too. How could we ruin our friendship, ruin ten years of what could have been great adventures?"

Moving herself, she leaned against the grave, playing with her ring, something she did these days to calm her thoughts down.

"To be honest, I hate myself for letting my jealousy break us apart. I think about it a lot. What would have happened if we had talked about it? Maybe we wouldn't be teachers, and maybe would get together earlier and loved each other more, without tears or pain or maybe..."

Maybe you would be alive for more

That thought gave her a pang on the chest, no tears coming out from the fact she cried every night on her sleep.

Now, now she was just numb. Couldn't feel anything, couldn't react to anything.

She was just a shell of a human. A shell which was dead inside. Who just continued aimlessly.

Why did she even continue?

"You know, I don't even know why I still continue. I have no one. Akko and Diana, of course, but they aren't my world. They aren't the reason why I woke up everyday"

Her head hit the stone she was leaning in and she sighed loudly.

"They aren't you"

Her whisper flew with the wind as she rested like that, looking at the view before her.

The hill was located close to Luna Nova, where you could see the school from afar and still be completely alone. Woods surrounded it and Croix remember how she had to fly with her Roomba to come there faster.

It was a beautiful place, close yet isolated from the world around. That's why she had chosen this as the place for Chariot's grave. A place where she could come and not care for the world, being alone only with her wife. A place she knew Chariot would have loved from the calmness and the view.

Staying like that made her feel like Chariot was there with her in a sense. She felt calmer here on this grave then she felt at her own home.

"Home? Home is a weird concept indeed Char. I remember I did an essay once about this, if home was a feeling or a building"

Clenching her fist, Croix felt the soil and then let it go, doing the same motion for a while.

"At that time, I said feelings were fleeting things, they come once and maybe never again. Things which only serve as a distraction for your life goal"

I'm the world's greatest witch!

I'll be the one to make magic great again

I swear by the Nine Olde Witches!

"I didn't knew better. Only reading, only caring to be as perfect as I could. Magic had lost every other feeling beside the one of trying to prove myself towards everyone"

This is the path I've choosen to walk in

I have to study more... Learn more... I have to become worth something

"Then... You came in my life. It was stupid at that time for me, how a young girl from France who was known as the troublemaker of the whole school make me, Croix Meridies, think for something else beside becoming great"

I'm Croix... Croix Meridies

Spend time?... Together?

I can help you study if you wish to

"I... I never cared for anyone like I did for you. You made me laugh, made me smile. You gave me a reason to actually enjoy magic. I can't count the times I wouldn't understand why I fell asleep blushing when you kissed my cheek"

That was a good trick, good job Chariot

Never forget, a believing heart is your magic

This is beautiful... Thank you Char

"How could I ruin such sweet emotions? I loved you goddamit. Maybe that's why I got angrier when you got the Rod. I thought that you were going to be the one to push me forward to become a great witch when I had the Rod, not the opposite"

Her?... It choose her?

I WAS SUPPOSED TO HAVE IT

How... Even you betrayed me in the end?

"It was stupid. All of it. I hate myself now cause of that. I should have stopped for one moment and just think if it was actually worth it. You... You made me happy, you made me feel myself and comfortable. You made me feel complete"

Croix's head lowered as a lone tear fell on her poncho, hands tightened on the soil.

"How could I put my own home on flames cause of my jealousy?"

Then, the second tear rolled down until Croix was crying again, raising her knees and hugging them. Leaning her head there, she cried softly, too tired for sobbing her heart out.

"I'm so sorry Char. I'm so sorry. I never deserved to live. Why didn't you just let me die from my own creation back then?"

The silence around her gave her time to think clearly for a moment, green eyes closed as she leaned her head again against Chariot's gravestone.

Maybe... Maybe Chariot had known since the beginning. She had known that life was too short to hold grudges from 10 years ago.

Unlike her, Chariot knew how to forgive and move on. Knew how to forgive everything Croix had done to her and still give her a chance.

And to be honest, Croix could never thank Chariot enough for giving her a chance to be with an angel like her.

"I'm... Is it bad if I take a nap here? I haven't slept much these days"

Crossing her arms, Croix leaned her chin on her chest and leaned closer to the stone.

"I love you Char"

And like that, she fell asleep, alone and leaning on Chariot's grave.

\--------

The rain drenched her as Croix slammed the wine bottle on the ground, sitting outside on her garden.

Laughing miserably, she closed her eyes let herself feel the rain drops which fell on face and which rolled down her cheeks with the rain.

"Such a funny thing irony is. Making rain fall when everything in my life has fallen apart" she whispered without a reason.

The rain was the only thing she could hear and feel, green eyes closed and her fingers playing with her ring.

"You are my sunshine, my only sunshine"

Her voice was weak as she sang softly, her hands falling on her lap as the bottle fell on the ground.

"You make me happy, when skies are grey"

And they sure were. The skies were grey, everything was grey, her own damned life was grey. Chariot had been the one to give colors to everything, to make her enjoy everything.

"You never know dear, how much I love you"

Croix loved Chariot with her whole heart. All her life people had wanted her to succeed, had expected a teenager to achieve things bigger than her. Chariot was the only one who didn't, who just wanted to love her. She wondered if Chariot ever knew how much more she meant to Croix than words could say.

"Please don't take my sunshine away"

Those words broke her as she cried loudly, taking the bottle again and drinking it all with one go. She began to cough badly from the burning it gave her throat, but she was past caring at this point.

Nothing was important to Croix anymore. Not magic, not technology and not anything.

"Please don't take my Chariot away" she sang softly before fainting, her empty stomach and only alcohol drinking finally catching up with her.

\-------

"Croix, it's good to see you again" said Woodward, appearing before the way younger witch.

Croix stumbled on her two legs as she looked at the old witch with half lidded eyes, clearly drunk.

"I care about what you say less- less then you did for- for me and Char" the way she spoke also made Woodward realise how drunk she actually was.

Green eyes looked at the drunk witch which fell on the ground helplessly. She had seen Croix on many bad times. She had seen the hate on her eyes when Croix hadn't received the Rod, had seen the defeat when she realised she couldn't open the Grand Triskelion and the sadness when she had yelled at Woodward for appearing before her.

But she had never seen her this badly. Her purple hair were a mess and longer than normal, dark bangs under her eyes and her composure hunched and missing the confidence it usually had.

"You are clearly drunk, something very careless of a mature witch like you Croix" said Woodward, releasing some calming aura towards her.

But Croix only laughed and slammed her fist on the ground, both her wrists and hands bleeding without stop.

"You? Call me mature? When the fuck did you care about me Fuckward? It's your fault that everything bad in my life happened" said Croix loudly, taking a sip from her bottle she had on her other hand.

Woodward showed clear annoyance from the name Croix called her, but said nothing as she waited for Croix to talk and finish everything she had to say.

"You, you big idiot spirit didn't even, even talk to two kids like us. What in the hell you expected us, two kids, to do with the damned magical stick?! Then Fuckward, then you let us create idiotic drama and Chariot do the thing to the moon. Why? Oh wait, you were a souless bitch-"

"Watch your language Cr-"

"I don't care what you say Fuckward" yelled Croix loudly, slamming the bottle on the ground. She leaned against her broom and got up, looking with hate towards the clearly annoyed and angry witch.

"You were a souless bitch which had more easy to, to see drama then talk to us. Why couldn't you talk to us? Or was it easier to just make me angry and do all the stupid shit I did with leaving Chariot and then the dark stick shit?!"

Woodward could see the hate in every of her words, could see all the feelings which she had kept inside and now they were spilling like an overflowing sink.

Croix walked closer to her and Woodward saw the tears on her eyes, tears of anguish and a broken heart.

"If you had been a better, a better mentor Char would have been alive. She wouldn't have used that damned magic, and we would be together, together for more" said Croix as she collapsed on her knees again.

Her sobs became hard and she could hardly breathe from them, making Woodward feel actual pity towards her.

She could see that beside the hate towards her, all these words came from her pain. The pain from Chariot's death. Only now Woodward could see how much Chariot meant to Croix.

"Croix, please calm yourself. Crying won't do anything to your situation" said Woodward slowly, thinking her every word carefully.

Croix just wiped her eyes and looked at her with what now was sadness and helplessness. Woodward had been her last hope for Chariot, Woodward had been the one who had started everything bad between them by not talking to them. But the witch was a Olde Witch nonetheless, and she had helped her on her search for the cure of Wagandea's curse.

"Oh I'm sorry for showing feelings Fuckward" said Croix, falling on her rear backwards. Green eyes met green and Woodward sighed loudly.

"While I understand your accusations, and I accept them completely, coming here drunk on a dangerous forest only to call me by that name will help you with nothing. You always had problems with your anger Croix. I can see now that young Chariot had been the only one to keep you calm, something which sadly I didn't see when I decided to give her the Rod, while thinking that your ambitions would cloud your better judgement"

"Well that was pretty stupid, since my stupid ass hurted ego did way more damage"

Her words made Woodward shake her head, Croix looking at her.

"While the damages were big, most of them were done with good intentions in mind. From not getting the Rod, your close connection with Chariot broke and the one to keep you on the ground was suddenly a crash on your plan. And then your ambitions actually clouded your judgement and everything went for the worst" spoke Woodward, Croix accepting each of her words, which calmed her in the least.

That's what she wanted now. To be told her mistakes, to be blamed for everything bad. Maybe that way her emotions could actually go downhill too and kill her in the end.

"But I have come to realise that keeping silence isn't the best solution with you Croix. Your heart is big, but without people to love you and accept your abilities, your heart gets clouded. That's why I want to give you this"

When her words ended, a light appeared before Croix and she closed her eyes until the light disappeared. A gasp came from her lips as she looked at the wand before her.

Her hands shook as Croix raised them and the wand fell on them, her fingers touching the surface till they felt the cravings on it.

"A believing heart is your magic" murmured Croix, remembering the words she herself had told to Chariot.

"It is said that when a witch dies, a part of their soul remains on their wand. And since Chariot was the only one who could make you move forward, I hope her wand can have a similar effect on you" stated Woodward, waiting for a reaction.

But Croix said nothing, she only looked at the wand and caressed the craving. Cravings which she had helped Chariot make back on their student days.

Silence was between them, until Croix coughed and saw not surprised as blood was on her hand after she had put it before her mouth.

Getting up slowly, Croix used her broom as a place to lean on and turned to the spirit. Woodward was looking at her with something similar to pity and concern, but Croix didn't even care.

"Thank you for this" was all she said before she turned around and left, choosing to walk until she mounted on her broom and flew away.

"I hope my decision of giving her the wand has been a good one" whispered Woodward before she disappeared.

\--------

Croix sat on the window of her bedroom, and another pang came on her chest when she realised that it was only hers now.

"At least I have something from her" muttered the witch, doing small tricks with Chariot's wand.

As she played, her eyes went to the small bookcase attached to the wall. The books varied from magic ones to science ones and fictional ones.

However, her attention got stuck at a particular book, which made her get up slowly and take it.

"The Tales Of The Traveler and the Star" murmured the witch, caressing the cover. This book was her first gift to Chariot.

Her heart clenched as she remembered the moment when she had given it to her.

\---------

"Good job indeed" said Croix with a smile as she looked at the younger witch before her.

Chariot grinned widely and squealed in happiness, looking at the A- on her paper.

That whole week she had taken intensive lessons with Croix to study for the exam. And with her friend's help, she had gotten an amazing grade!

"Seeing you fulfilled your side of the promise, I guess I should fulfill mine" Croix saw the excitement and curiousness on Chariot's eyes as she took out the book and gave it to her.

"The Tale of The Traveler and the Star?" read out aloud Chariot confused. Croix smiled and nodded her head, petting the book softly.

"This has always been my favourite book of all times. And while the end is sad, you always remind me of the star there" explained Croix and saw as Chariot's eyes widened.

Then, she felt herself nearly falling back as Chariot jumped in her arms, Croix wrapping her arms around Chariot. The red head nuzzled her head closer to her neck and she felt something wet her neck.

"Thank you so much" said Chariot and Croix only smiled, petting her back and letting the girl calm down.

\---------

"Like I had predicted our life when I gave you this book" said Croix as she wiped her tears. It was stupid how even the damned book had predicted their end.

Was their destiny to die heartbroken? Maybe it was written till the start that both of them wouldn't be able to enjoy their life together fully. But why?!

Croix fell on the ground again, holding the book on her hand as she clenched the wand to keep herself together. Another crying and she was sure she would faint by the lack of energies.

As her eyes took in the old book, she decided to open it slowly, skipping the pages until she arrived close to the end.

"Traveling with his star was all the traveler had done all his life. And now that his love died, he didn't know what to do. The poor man traveled alone on the desert until he arrived where he met the star for the first time. He closed his eyes slowly and sat down, drinking in the view before him. Then, his hand took the bottle from his belt, the same bottle which held the stardust of his love and then drank it. The traveler knew what would happen if a human drank stardust, so he only smiled softly and let the sky take his spirit away"

Green eyes unfocused as she read the part to herself. What if… what if their ending was the same too? Maybe like him, she could also find her peaceful ending by leaving this meaningless world.

And then she got up, wand in her hand as she looked at the bedroom, their bedroom.

A melancholic smile was on her lips as she went to open the box Chariot had left her. After she felt the flowers bracelet there, she put it on and then closed the box again, placing it beside the vase which now held nothing.

"I wouldn't want for everything of mine to go to waste" murmured the witch as she walked out of the room towards her small lab.

Taking a pen and paper, she sat down and started writing what would be her last letter. She couldn't live on this world anymore, but that didn't mean she would leave without telling Diana and Akko her last words.

Tears threatened to spill as she continued to write, until she finished it. Croiz froze for a moment before she got up. Was this really the end? Was this how Chariot had felt when she was on her end?

But she shook her hand and got up, stopping herself when she arrived at the wall before the kitchen.

The only photo frame which wasn't destroyed had been this one. She couldn't even come near it, let alone destroy it. Croix took it on her hands and caressed it gently.

The photo was taken when they had just gotten married. Chariot was wearing a pure white dress which in the end took a shade of purple, while Croix was wearing something to match with her wife, a white suit and red accessories.

It had been their most precious memory of all the times they had been together. Their wedding had been the key to unlock a new future for both of them. Sadly, a very short one.

Sighing, she slammed the photo against the wall, the glass shatters falling on the ground as she took the photo out and then threw the frame away. It mattered little to her what happened to it. What was important was the photo and she had it.

The witch saw the noodle cup on the counter and took it, then threw a last look to the whole living room.

"Well, goodbye home" was all she said before she turned and took her broom, running outside the house before she stopped.

Her testament and last letter were still on her hand, so she put it against the door and then stuck it there with magic, knowing that this way Diana and Akko wouldn't miss it.

Then, finally, Croix smiled and climbed on her broom, finally flying away.

\---------

"Guess I arrived faster than I expected"

Croix smiled bitterly as she looked at the grave before her. Her wife's grave stood the same way it always did.

Silent and unmoving.

Sitting herself down, the witch took her noodle cup and opened it, leaning against the stone as she started eating the noodles slowly.

A certain calmness was in the place, and to Croix it felt the same as the moment when Chariot was on her last moments.

At that time, she had felt cornered. Like an animal in danger, Croix didn't like to face the truth. She tried ignoring it, tried to find a way to escape it but Woodward had been right.

Croix couldn't go against destiny. Who was she in the end?

"It's beautiful here Char. I'm sad you didn't get to see this" The whisper was barely audible but she had no energy to talk louder.

This was her end and she had no more energies to spend.

Slurping the last noodles, she put the cup on top of her roomba and then saw as the roomba flew away, until it exploded on the air.

"Good, I got rid of that too. Now let's get rid of me" Her words were very heartless and Croix cringed at them. But the truth was the truth no matter how sad it was.

Her hand went at her belt and she took the wand from there, seeing how the green light appeared at it.

Croix gulped when she realised the situation she was in now. But weirdly, she didn't feel scared or ready to go back on her word.

Shaking her head at herself Croix closed her eyes and leaned her head back. The silence… everything about the moment made her feel calm.

The tip of the wand was placed on her chest and Croix smiled softly, finally letting herself free.

"See you Char"

And then, the green light widened and after a moment, her hand fell, the wand rolling down her legs from her lap as fresh blood poured from her chest.

\-------

Diana had been the one to find the letter first.

Akko was the one who found the body.

Both of them cried in pain and sadness from the death of their second mother figure.

\-------

Woodward sighed sadly as her spirit appeared before the now two graves.

Chariot du Nord and Croix Meridies.

Her faults had brought two of the greatest witches on their graves. Her foolish words and attitude on the past had affected their whole future and brought their death closer.

"Woodward, here to see your students?" The gentle voice suprised the spirit, and she turned around to see Beatrix.

Like her, she had also come in her human version, blonde hair nearly reaching her feet and her dress giving the witch a majestic view.

"Indeed Beatrix. And also thinking about how even if I might have been a wise witch, I still couldn't mentor my two students and brought them to their end" said Woodward, turning again to look at the graves.

Beatrix walked beside her and they stood in silence for a while.

"You should have known what Croix would do if you would give her the wand Woodward" said Beatrix, and Woodward felt the small jab towards her there.

"I should have known. But I didn't. Both of them always found a way to suprise me. Guess they could never live without each other"

Beatrix nodded her head and folded her hands on her chest. Looking at the woman beside her, blue eyes saw the pain on her green orbs and smiled gently.

"While your mistakes were there, Croix's end was known to be short after Chariot's. We both know about soulmate witches Woodward. It's impossible for them live without the other"

The words managed to soothe Woodward's pain a bit, but her green eyes still focused on the new grave.

"I… Croix reminded me a lot of myself now that I think it. Ambitious, powerful and everything a successful witch could be. There was more to her, a soft heart and keen eye to see the beautiful of this world. I didn't want her to spend her entire life on books and then turn in a tree like I did. But… but at that time I failed to see that. All I saw was a witch which only wanted power" confessed Woodward slowly, Beatrix taking in each of her words.

"You are right. You failed at that time and failed even after, when your wisdom was most needed to save their relationship. Pardon my language but you have been a pretty 'dumbass' mentor" said Beatrix and saw as Woodward looked at her with a small smile.

"You have been spending too much time with young Cavendish's soulmate Beatrix" her reply made Beatrix giggle softly and turn at her with a small sad smirk.

"Well at least I was there and helped her and Diana. Just like you should have done with Chariot and Croix" It stung more than she had expected, and Woodward flinched.

Another silence came between them and she saw Beatrix produce two beautiful bouqets of red roses and purple ones, even if Woodward was sure that they didn't exist.

She raised her hand and took the purple ones, Beatrix smiling and taking the red ones and placing them on Chariot's grave.

Meanwhile, Woodward lowered herself gracefully and put the roses on the ground gently. Then, the witch touched the grave gently, a single tear rolling down and which fell on the roses.

"I'm sorry I wasn't a better mentor Croix. I'm sorry I ruined what happiness you two had"

Beatrix looked at her sadly and as she looked at the two bouqets and at the woods around them, an idea rose on her.

"Woodward, I might have an idea about what to do to these two" said Beatrix and Woodward turned at her curious, wiping the other tear with her hand delicately.

"I read a saying somewhere. It was along the lines that you should be the hero you wished to have when you were on your hard times" Woodward still looked at her confused and Beatrix wondered if Woodward was still as sharp as she liked to make herself look and sound.

"So, how about we help these two great witches to become the heroes they needed when they were on their hard times?" And Woodward gasped when she realised what her idea was.

But then she only sighed and nodded her head, getting up and walking beside Beatrix as they stood beside each other.

"Let's go and plan it then" was all Woodward said and Beatrix smiled, nodding her head and walking beside her.

"Of course darling~ I knew you would agree to my way. After all, my motto is affection. Everything can be solved with love" said Beatrix and she felt Woodward take her hand and smile softly.

"You are right as always Beatrix, no surprise there" replied Woodward and leaned to kiss the woman before her, Beatrix kissing her back before they both disappeared in a whoosh of leaves.

\-------

Croix groaned as her hand went to her head, throbbing hard with pain. As she opened her eyes slowly, she found herself on a green field, the sun shining high on the sky.

She tried to remember whatever she could but couldn't remember anything beside the fact that she should have been dead by now.

"Seriously?! I fail EVERYTHING in life and I fail even in dying" said the witch annoyed as she got up. She tried to find anything which could lead her somewhere, but found nothing.

As soon as she was ready to scream again, she froze from the voice behind her.

"Croix?" whispered someone behind her and Croix turned slowly.

Chariot stood before her, wearing a pure white dress and with her hair down, Croix thought she was an angel.

"Chariot?" she whispered back, scared and suprised and still shocked.

They only stood to look at each other, until Chariot ran at her, the older woman catching her on her arms and hugging her close as both started crying.

"I missed you so much, so much" murmured Croix as she broke the hug, leaning down to kiss her girlfriend, Chariot pulling her closer as they tried to convey their feelings by the kiss.

Suddenly, a thought came to Chariot and she pushed her wife away gently, Croix looking at her confused.

"I am glad to see you Croix but why are you here?!" said Chariot and her eyes widened as Croix grimaced and touched her chest instinctively.

"I told you, I so told you, Croix don't die, Croix move on. And what do you do? Just what I told you not to!" The last part was yelled and Croix frowned as she crossed her arms.

"Excuse you milady but I couldn't follow your rules. You were my life and without you there is no life for me" said Croix and Chariot sighed, even if she blushed red at the confession.

They had so many years together, and Croix's romantic words always managed to make her blush red everytime. So she only smiled and touched her cheek gently, leaning to kiss her again.

This time, the kiss wasn't hard and the only feelings were love and understanding. Chariot understood her even if she didn't like what she had done.

Distracted by the kiss, they failed to notice the two spirits behind them, who were only smiling softly.

"Oh my, they sure were as affectionate as you told me Woodward" said Beatrix with a hint of teasing on her voice.

Both of them broke the kiss and Croix groaned when she saw Woodward while Chariot looked at them amazed and bowed politely, Croix doing the same after she saw Beatrix (and also since Chariot pinched her very very hard).

"Woodward-sensei and Lady Beatrix. It's a pleasure to see you" said Chariot, while Croix smiled at Beatrix and ignored Woodward.

"Lady Beatrix, you look as magical as I had thought. It's amazing to see such an amazing Olde Witch" said Croix and she felt pride when she saw the pain on Woodward's eyes.

Beatrix smiled and both her and Woodward turned in their human form after a flash of blinding light which made Chariot and Croix close their eyes.

"Croix, Chariot, it is indeed good to see you two together again. It was a sight I had missed on witnessing" said Woodward with a small smile. Chariot smiled in appreciation while Croix only nodded her head.

"For what do we owe the pleasure of your visit?" asked Croix the Cavendish witch, Chariot looking at them curious.

Beatrix only smiled and put a hand on Woodward's shoulder, the witch lacing her hands together.

"Our visit has two purposes. First, it's a sincere apology. I'm sorry to both of you for everything I did" said Woodward with a soft voice, her usual cold voice now completely sincere.

"It's oka-"

"No it's not and she still hasn't finished" interrupted Croix, Chariot glaring at her from that. Woodward nodded her head and turned at Croix, their eyes locking.

"I am mostly sorry to you Croix. My guidance on those years wasn't the best and I wasn't there for you and Chariot when you needed me. I am still in doubt why I am considered wise when I couldn't help you two. But my mistakes can't sadly be taken back, so I dearly hope you accept my apology" Croix looked at her shocked after she finished, and she could feel her wife was too.

It was so weird to hear Woodward like this, seeing she was always so serious and cold. Both of them had forgotten she too had feelings and was a witch just like them.

Croix only sighed and nodded her head, shrugging at the older witch.

"I wouldn't have forgiven you, but if there is something Char taught me is that you should always forgive and move on. So okay, I won't be all polite and nice like Chariot is but I will respect you at a certain degree" replied Croix and saw as Woodward smiled at her and nodded her head, putting her hand on Croix's shoulder.

"I have never said it, but I'm proud to be the mentor of such a great witch like you Croix. I'm proud of all you achieved and how you managed to still hold your good heart even after all you passed" said Woodward and Croix felt something stirr on her heart. Even if she hadn't fully forgiven her, those words had calmed her a lot more than she had thought.

Chariot meanwhile got teary eyed at the exchange between them, happy at the peace set between the two.

"This was only our first reason. The other one was a request we had towards you two" said Beatrix, something which took their attention fully.

"What is it?" asked Chariot curious. Woodward went beside the other Olde Witch and both raised their hands, from where appeared a white ball of light.

"Your work and help towards magic has made you truly two of the New Nine Olde Witches. And me and Woodward decided to give you another chance to help even other students and mentor them on their path of magic and adventure" said Beatrix.

Chariot and Croix stood shocked as they looked at them frozen. Another chance? What did that really mean?

"What it means is that we will gain you two the power to have a spiritual form like me and Beatrix. Your tree shall be where your graves are, but with this form you won't be only stuck there, but also move whenever you want" continued Woodward.

Croix looked at Chariot and shared a silent conversation through their eyes. The chance was tempting, and both of them always wished to help others with all they had. This way they could mentor students on their path of magic in the right way, knowing the consequences of bad mentoring.

So Chariot smiled and nodded her head, Croix beside her interlocking their hands before she raised them.

"Thank you, both of you" said Croix and before the two witches could reply, she made their hands touch the sphere, a blinding light engulfing them before they disappeared.

Woodward and Beatrix lowered their hands and then Woodward chuckled, Beatrix looking at her confused.

"I was wondering how I couldn't have seen how good hearted Croix was back when she was still a student. And now I'm sure she and Chariot will be even better mentors than I was" said Woodward, and Beatrix smiled softly, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Maybe destiny had it that everything happened the way it did. And I agree, both Croix and Chariot will be good mentors. The generations keep improving as they say" replied Beatrix as she petted her shoulder, before turning to leave.

Woodward kept silent for a moment, till she smiled and nodded her head, following Beatrix gracefully.

"Indeed, dear Beatrix"

\--------

And that was only the start of their lives as mentors and spirits.

Meeting with Diana and Akko had been emotional and they had talked until the moon was high on the sky. The girls promised to come everyday to meet them and they kept that promise.

Time passed and Croix and Chariot both helped students, the students being too happy to have two of the greatest witches of their era as mentors.

That was how their time and days passed. Helping students, sometimes also the professors, then leaving in their spirits world.

\--------

But one night, Croix had stopped Chariot from leaving, her soulmate looking at her surprised.

"Our life is just like the tale, you know? We are now both stars and something to help others" said Croix. Chariot's eyes widened and she smiled softly, nodding her head and taking her hand in hers.

"If the ending isn't happy then it's still not the end. That's what you told me when I finished reading it" Chariot saw as Croix looked at her silently, before closing her eyes and nodding her head.

"You are right. And we got our happy ending too" whispered Croix before she disappeared in a purple light, leaving only Chariot in the silent night.

Chariot looked up, and saw the Big Dipper, the stars shining bright. Then, she smiled and like Croix, she also disappeared in a red light.

"Indeed we did"

\-------

After the traveler died, he found himself meeting his star. Then, the Sun appeared, smiling as the couple continued to kiss. The Sun knew that her mistakes had costed them their happiness and life, so she decided to give them both another chance, by making them bright stars which would help others in their way and give hope to those who had lost it. From that day, the two lovers shone brightly on the sky, shining fully only once in 10 years. Some people said that if two people in love met the night the two stars shone fully in the sky, they would have an undying love for each other


End file.
